


Hammer Time

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Thor has some fun with Pup and Mjolnir





	Hammer Time

Hammer Time

Tony tried not to squirm as he worked on the delicate innards of Winter’s new arm, only a few more minutes and he would earn a reward of one hour to play with his bots, without any supervision. Large fingers tweaked his nipples as he closed the final panel, he let out a sigh of relief that he had completed his task in the time stated and without fucking himself on Thor’s huge cock that he had been made to sit on whilst making the final adjustments to the Winter Wolf’s new prothesis.

“Such a good Pup, you have earned your reward. But I think I should be rewarded first for taking the time to supervise you and allow you the pleasure of keeping my cock warm.”

Thor stood, one arm wrapped around Pup and his cock buried deep in his rounded ass as he walked over to the sofa, draping Tony over its back, head down, ass up, legs dangling. Spreading Pup’s cheeks, he hooked his thumbs into his hole alongside his cock, Pup’s high-pitched whine muffled by the cushions his face was squashed against.

“Such a greedy hole Pup, even stuffed with my cock and fingers there is still room for more, hmmm, lets see what else your slutty fuck hole will gobble up.”

Thor reached for one of the engineering magazines scattered on the sofa cushions, rolling it up tightly he pushed the end into the pet’s dripping hole along- side his cock, slowly he forced the magazine further in until only a couple of inches stuck out. 

“I wonder how many I can fit into your fuck hole Pup, before your hole rips apart.”

Thor withdrew his cock and spend the next ten minutes rolling, then sliding magazines into Pup’s asshole. He was amazed at the stretch, whatever the Vet had used to adapt their pet’s hole worked extremely well. In all he had shoved six rolled up magazines up Pup’s gaping hole and could still see the puffy ring flexing and expanding as it grasped the rolls. Out of magazines he picked up a small plastic water bottle and shoved it in between the sopping magazines after taking off the lid.

“Come on Pup, on to the worktop with you, that’s it, ass up, head down, let’s see how much water you can hold.”

Thor amused himself squeezing the end of each water bottle so that the water shot up Pet’s ass, making him squirm and whine as his stomach filled, the saturated magazines started to slide out so he quickly had one of the bots bring a six pack of litre water bottles. Now he could slide in two bottles at a time, large hands forcing the flow of the water harder and deeper into Pup’s bloated and straining stomach.

“Shhh Pup, be thankful that I am using water, on Asgard I would be using mead or wine. But I am aware of your previous predilection to abusing alcohol, so water it is, and you will take every drop without further complaint and thank me for it.”

Thor gradually slid Mjolnir’s handle into Pup’s gaping hole, biding Mjolnir to send sparks of lightning to heat up the water sloshing around inside Pup’s stomach. He watched as Pup’s ass cheeks wobbled and quivered with each jolt, his whimpers of discomfort grew louder and turned into howls of distress as Thor thrust his cock deep along side Mjolnir and began to vigorously fuck him with both his cock and hammer.

Tony howled as his distended stomach slapped against the table in time with Thor’s balls battering his perineum and catching his stubby cocklet. His clit was swollen but no matter how much he begged and pleaded Thor would not touch him or allow him to cum.

“Nay Pup, there will be no release of pleasure for you this day, Pets are for their owners’ amusement and have no need to cum, you will only get release from your stud when he breeds you.”

Thor rolled Pup onto his back, ensuring Mjolnir was still settled deep within acting as a butt plug. Hanging Tony’s head of the end of the work bench he shoved his cock deep into Pup’s throat, thankfully silencing the garbled pleas and whining that was beginning to get on his nerves. Grabbing hold of the pet’s head he set a hard pace, each thrust going deeper than the last until the whole of his cock was nestled in the heat of Pup’s mouth and throat.

Mjolnir thrummed with energy, its vibrations sending shocks through out Pup’s body, Thor watched the play of liquid under Pup’s skin, the two rows of nipples standing out as his pet thrashed and jerked. It was a shame he couldn’t knot Pup’s mouth he would most likely break his jaw or suffocate the bitch with the size of it, still he would warm his cock for a few more minutes. 

Thor carried Pup over to where the bots were charging Mjolnir still hanging from his hole, setting him down he made sure that Pup was fully impaled on the handle. 

“Pup you will remain in this position whilst you spend your allotted free time with your bots. If you cannot hold your position or you allow any liquid to escape, then you will be severely punished.”

Thor retreated to the couch to watch as the bots circled excitedly around their creator, jostling him for attention, unaware of the winces of discomfort whenever they knocked his stomach or bumped into Mjolnir, Tony patted them and spoke softly, reassuring them that he was ok, trying to move as little as possible. It wouldn’t be long before Pup had an accident with the amount of times the bots poked and prodded at Tony’s radically changed body, their beeps and shrills of inquiry filling the lab. 

Sure enough, ten minutes later he watched the first drops of liquid trickle over his hammer as the muscles of Pup’s asshole finally gave way. Glistening water gushed out over the floor, the bots quickly rolling back out of the way, whistling and beeping in shock.

Thor grabbed Pup under his armpits and pulled him off Mjolnir until he was dangling in front of his face, grinning at the flush of humiliation that swept across the pet’s flushed face as water mixed with his slick still dripped from his gaping hole.

“Bad puppy, didn’t I tell you not to make a mess? Hmmm, such naughty disobedient behaviour needs to be punished, poor Mjolnir is soaked, you will clean her up, get he nice and dry as an apology for making such a mess.”

Tony fell to his hands and knees when Thor released him and made to scamper off to get some towels, a sharp slap to his behind had him stopping in his tracks.

“No Pup, you will clean my hammer with your tongue, the bots have already dried the floor. You will make sure every part of my beauty is sparkling.”

Tony hung his head as he crawled back and began to lap the glistening liquid off Mjolnir, it was an utterly demeaning and degrading task, yet he could feel the tingling in his groin and the slick dripping from his hole as Thor praised him each time he finished licking clean a side of his hammer. By the end his tongue was swollen and sore, and his lips chapped but Mjolnir sparkled and gleamed under the harsh lights of his workshop.

“Well done Pup, now I bet you must be thirsty after all your hard work, lets get you comfortable and then I will let you have a drink of water.”

Pup yowled as once again he was unceremoniously dropped down on Mjolnir’s handle, flinching as his inner walls were once again grazed by the leather strap. Distracted by the fullness in his asshole he didn’t see until too late the ring gag Thor swiftly fitted, whilst still shocked by the suddenness of his change in position Thor bound his hands to his ankles, his back arching so his head was tilted upwards. Dread filled him as he saw the large pack of water bottles his owner was holding.

“Now Pup, lets try this again, you are going to drink all these bottles of water and then squat on my Hammer until the end of your free time, if you fail we will just repeat the process, after all the clock only starts once your have drunk all the water. You lasted ten minutes last time so we have another fifty minutes left.”

Thor’s booming laugh filled the workshop as he pushed the open end of the bottle into his pet’s mouth.


End file.
